Motifagos a domicilio
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Advertencia: si busas un fic serio ¡NO ENTRES!Los mortifagos estan en banca rota, ¿que haran para solucionarlo?Un poco de slash ONE SHOT


**Hellow de nuevo queridos lectores, siento mucho haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero las mates me traen frita..u.u Lo primero de todo decir que esto es una parida muy gorda, así que, la gente que busque un fic serio, mejor que ni empiece a leer..xD y que contiene algo de slash( muy poco, pero algo tenia que poner..xD si no, no seria yo!xD) Una ultima cosa, notareis que después de la 2º parte habrá varias faltas de ortografía, solo decir, que mi ordenador esta 1 escacharrado y pone dobles tildes en vez de una sola, muchos de los fallos se me corrigen con el Word, pero hay otros que es imposible. Creo que nada mas, muchas gracias por leer y espero que os riáis un rato.**

**¡Sabia que algo se me olvidaba!(xD) el fic esta dedicado a Kymie, que ayer se lo estuvo leyendo y fue la que me animo a publicarlo, así que, si creéis que es malo..¡Echadle la culpa a ella! xD Noooo, ahora en serio, quiero darle las gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo mis historias, te loviuuu!**

**Ahora si, el fic..xD**

**Mortifagos a domicilio**

**Guarida de ''el que no debe ser nombrado'', calle de ''El Niño que Vivió'' número 28. 22:00 PM.**

-Primer punto del día. Como matar a Harry Potter; llevamos casi 17 años con este puñetero punto…¡¿Alguna idea?!

-¡Váyase señor Voldemort, VAYASE!- gritó ¿Dumbbledore? O.O

-¡Un poquito de porfavo' señor Dumbbeldore!¡Deje hablar al señor de las tinieblas!¡Los ruegos y preguntas son al final!- dijo por enésima vez Mafoy.

-Yo lo que no entiendo es que hace aquí este viejo chocho. ¿No se supone que Snape lo había matado?- preguntó McNair.

-Como veo que el primer punto del día no tiene caso, pasemos al segundo: La incorporación de Dumbbledore a nuestras filas.

-¡Protesto!- exclamó Snape- ¿Por qué alguien como Dumbbledore querría unirse a nosotros?¡Seguro que es un espía infiltrado! Y además, todavía me acuerdo de las cosas feas que me quería hacer en el colegio…TT-TT Mejor no os cuento como conseguí mi puesto de profesor de DCAO- todos los mortifagos presentes articularon un sonoro: PUAJ! Otros intentaron desmemorizárse y Draco intentó suicidarse directamente

-A ver, no nos pongamos nerviosos. Sabemos que es un viejo verde con tendencias pervertidas y yo tampoco quiero contar cual fue mi verdadero trauma para con los caramelos de limón…

-Por cierto, no os he preguntado¿queréis uno?- dijo Dumbbledore amablemente y con cara de pervertido. Todos retrocedieron intimidados mientras Malfoy intentaba calmar al señor oscuro que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Ujum. Como decía, Dumbbledore es un buen aliado porque conoce los puntos débiles de nuestro enemigo y además, me ha ofrecido un excelso material sobre él- y dicho esto, colocó una cinta en un aparato muggle y luego encendió el llamado ''trevesilor'' o algo así…

Todos los mortifagos se quedaron atónitos con las imagines de la cinta.

-¿En serio hay alguien que pueda hacer eso?-preguntó Malfoy asqueado mientras tapaba a su hijo los ojos.

-Tiene su morbillo el vejete- reconoció Bellatrix que no le hacía ascos a nada

-¿Por qué ese hombre le hace eso a Snape?- preguntó Goyle rascándose la cabeza

-Ujum, creo que me he equivocado de cinta nn UUUU- se disculpó Voldemort poniendo la verdadera cinta en la cual salía Harry Potter.

-He aquí, el sujeto en cuestión, Harry Potter. Puntos débiles: sus amigos.- dijo señalándolo con la varita a dos chicos con cara de memos que salían por la pantalla- Ronald Weasley, con menos cerebro que Colagusano cabeza abajo y Hermione Granger, cerebrito sabelotodo y fashion victim en general. Mi plan es según los estatutos de convivencia que están fotocopiados y entregados en cada uno de vuestros buzones, secuestrar a estos dos niños y amenazar a Potter con matarlos si no nos entrega…¡UN MILLÓN DE DOLARES!Muajajajajajajajajaja. Ah, no, espera¡Ya has estado revolviendo mis discursos con las películas muggles, Lucius! Ujum. Como iba diciendo…¡Si no se rinde y se une a nosotros…Mataremos a la sangre sucia y al pelirrojo!

-Ujurm. Señorrr, hay un prrobrema con todo esto- lo interrumpió Karkarov. Voldemort suspiró.

-¿Cuál?

-Eh.. esto…¿De dónde piensa sacarr el prresupuesto?

-¿Presupuesto para qué?- rugió furioso

-Pues ya sabe; las mascarras, las túnicas, las varritas, los efectos especiales, el tinte de Lucius y su hijo, los Carramelos de Limón de Dumbbledore…Me temo decirrle, señor, que estamos en banca rota…-confesó el mortífago.

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos a la vez

-Ayerr, me llego una carrta de Gringotts… Van a desahuciarrrnos dentrrro de un mes si no pagamos las deudas

CHAN CHAN CHAN….

**Solución**

Todos los mortífagos hablaban a la vez, histéricos, algunos gritaban cosas inintengibles, otros pedían caramelos de limón a Dumbbledore..y si, me refiero a Bellatrix..¬¬… y los demás corrían despavoridos.

-Panda de inútiles- susurró Voldemort- Yo tengo la solución a nuestro problema- Crabbel dejó de morder a Goyle en el brazo (Lor: O.O) y los demás prestaron atención a su amo- Seremos matones- decidió Voldemort

-¿Matones?-repitió Wortmail como si no hubiera oído la palabra en su vida.

-Si, esos tíos que intimidan a la gente, ya sabeis..¬¬- explicó el señor oscuro

-¡SANGRE, SANGRE!-bramó Bellatrix

-Yo no creo que esto sea una buena idea- expuso Snape

-Lo que pasa es que tu nunca has hecho me matón, a ti era al primo al que maltrataban- se rió Malfoy

-Callarrrse todos coñorr-gritó Karkarov

-¿Alguna pregunta, Igor?- dijo el señor de las tinieblas

-Sirr…¿Qué ganarremos siendo matones? Ya lo somos ahorra

-Seremos motifagos a domicilio.

-¡Yo tengo el slogan!-gritó Dumbbledore entusiasmado

-Repito¿a ese no lo maté yo?¬¬- preguntó Snape

-Si a su vecino quiere asustar, a los Mortifagos debe llamar, si un gato se subió al pajar, a los Mortifagos corra a avisar…- Dumbbledore empezó a cantar con un traje hortera estilo ''los 70''

-¿Y por qué nos tienen que llamar si el gato esta un pajar?¿Eso no es los bomberos?¬¬- preguntó de nuevo Snape

-Si la vieja de enfrente no para de molestar, dígale a los mortifagos y la matarán. Solo 20 galeones la hora¡Hay que chollo!¡Llame ahora!- Todos lo mortifagos excepto Snape y Voldemort se unieron a la canción de Dumbbledore y hubo alguna que le puso coreografía

-Si el perro se meo en su ventral, a los motifagos llama y ellos lo descuarrtizarraaan- cantaba alegremente Karkarov

-Y si quieres compañía a buen precio, llama a Bella y ella hace el resto- todos miraron a Bellatrix con cara de ¬¬UUU

-¿Y cuál has dicho que es tu teléfono?-preguntó Dumbby

-Si hay un sangre sucia en tu urbanización llama a nuestro servicio de exterminación- cantaron a duo los Malfoy con pelucas a lo afro

-¡LLAME YA!- terminó Dumbledore tirándose al suelo de rodillas mientras los demás bailaban por detrás y Wortmail Crab y Goyle aplaudían fervientemente

-¡BRAVO, TIOS BUENOOOOOOOS!-gritaba Wortmail entusiasmado vitoreándoles mientras los demás hacían reverencias y Voldy & Sevy seguían con su cara de ¬¬UUUUU

-Claro, y de paso, si nos llaman les regalamos un pelocho, no te jode- exclamó Snape sarcásticamente

-Eso no rima, mi querido Sevrus, pero es una buena publicidad, si…- empezó a decir Dumbbledore cuando el teléfono sonó

-Motifagos a domicilio- respondió Voldy- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Oiga¿es ahí donde regalan los pelochos?-preguntó al voz de un hombre

-¬-¬UUU Colagusano, dime que no eres tú…-susurró Voldemort exasperado

-No, también están Crabel y Goyle nn

-Voldy, contrólate. Recuerda lo que te dijo el psicólogo… La sangre lleva al odio, el odio, a las sombras y las sombras ¡el lado oscuro de la fuerza es!- nadie hizo caso al comentario de Voldy y este pareció calmarse- como no sueltes el teléfono en este preciso instante, te dejaré más seco que el palo de la mojama...¬¬

-Señor, si me permite decirlo, dudo que a nadie le interese este tipo de cosas…- expuso Snape

-¿Estas diciendo que he tenido una mala ida, Severus?-preguntó mirándolo con odio y apuntándolo con la varita

-¡NO!¡NO! Ni mucho menos señor, pero es que…- empezó a disculparse

-¡No hay más que hablar!¡A trabajar todo el mundo!- gritó Voldemort

--.-UUUU- de pronto, el teléfono volvió a sonar y Dumbbledore descolgó ilusionado

-Sex shop de Dummby¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Voldy le apuntó con la varita- Perdón, quise decir, Mortifagos a domicilio…

-Si. Hola, soy Remus Lupin... es que…-empezó a explicar el hombre tímidamente

-¡HOMBRE REMUS!¡¿Pero como te va la vida, chaval¿Sigues tan alto como siempre?¿Quieres que te mande caramelos de limón a domicilio?¿Prefieres un pelocho?¿Un vibrador?-pero el hombre lo cortó mientras seguía con su perorata.

-La verdad es que yo solo quería que me hicieran un trabajito… ya me entiende…- empezó a decir Remus.

-¡Claro, claro, muchacho!¡En cinco minutos Bella esta en tu casa!- Remus lo cortó

-¡NO, NO, NO! Lo que pasa es que Tonks se ha puesto muy pesada, quiere que nos casemos y tal y yo no se decirla que no…¿Podría mandar a alguien profesional? Es muy patosa y no se resistirá mucho- dijo el hombre. Dumbbledore frunció el ceño.

-¿Y quieres que le mande a Bella para que le haga un trabajito?¿No sería mejor que fuera McNair a matarla?- preguntó Dumbbledore desconcertado

-u.u ¡Eso es lo que le llevo intentando decir media hora!-chilló Remus histérico

-Bien. En media hora tendrás tu pelocho y tu muerta. Llama pronto para contratar nuestra tarifa especial 2x1- se despidió Dumbby

-¡Ya tenemos nuestro primer encargo!

-No quiero saber que es…u.u- susurró Snape

**El primer encargo**

**Departamento 103 de la calle del Puerco 3, Hosgmeade. 23:00**

-¡DING DON!- sonó oportunamente el timbre mientras Remus intentaba deshacerse de su novia que le estaba enseñando unos trajes de boda

-¡ES LA PIZZA QUE ENCARGUÉ!¡Y llega justo a tiempo!- exclamó Remus entusiasta y feliz

-Pero Rems¿cómo has pedido una pizza? Este es un pueblo totalmente mágico, nunca lo encontrarán- explicó Tonks- Y mira que vanguardista es este. Es de Agatha Ruiz de la Parada- Remus miró el catálogo con repelús

-Es rosa- Se limitó a responder. Tonks asintió con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja- se supone que debes ir de blanco…

-¡No seas carca! Ahora se puede ir al altar con cualquier color- aseguró

-Pero no lo ves un poco…- empezó a decir Remus

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella

-Pues…- pero antes de que pudiera decir lo horroroso que era el vestido, el timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Dichosos vecinos! Seguro que vienen a por sal, son unos gorrones- terció Tonks levantándose a abrir la puerta mientras Remus estaba apunto de morir de felicidad.

-Buenas noches- saludaron los hombres y la mujer de la puerta- Somos los mortifagos a domicilio y han contratado nuestros servicios. ¿Es usted Nimphadora Tonks?- preguntó el que parecía el líder de los enmascarados

-Si…- dijo lentamente Tonks pensado que era una broma de mal gusto.

-Bien, pues debe saber que la tarifa es de 200 galeones el asesinato y hacemos una rebaja del 5 si es sangre sucia- comentó el hombre

-¡200 GALEONES!¡Pero que clase de careros están hechos ustedes!¡Ni que mataran con oro!- gritó Tonks

-Bueno, bueno, a nosotros nos parece un precio razonable- dijo otro de los enmascarados

-Pues les iba a pedir que despacharan a Hermione, pero para eso lo hago yo misma- gruñó

-De todas formas, no aceptamos trabajos de fiambres- comentó la mujer

-¿Cómo que fiambre?-preguntó Tonks

-¡Casi lo olvidaba! Hemos venido aquí a matarte porque a Remus le pareces una pesada, por cierto, cuando le veas dile que lo del pelocho no va a poder ser, pero que le mandaremos un TDT y el último CD de Bustamante por correo- dijo el más alto de los encapuchados

-Un momento….¡DUMBBLEDORE!-exclamó Tonks alucinada- Pero¿no estaba usted muerto?

-JUA,JUA,JUA,JUA. Te contaré mi secreto antes de que te vayas a la tumba yo… Soy Dumbbledore el blanco- explicó

-¿Eing?-preguntó Tonks

-¿Qué pasa niña, que no has vito el señor de los anillos?¡En los albores de la tempestad retorno a vosotros! Solo que me apetecía volverme de los malos, es que dicen que a las tías les da más morbo y yo quiero conquistar a mi querida Miny( Minerva) de nuevo- Tonks iba a decir algo, pero Karkarov ya la había dado un tortazo con una de sus manos gigantescas y le había arrancado la cabeza.

-¡IGOR!¡Eres un burro!¡Así no se hacen las cosas!¡Somos mortifágos, tenemos clase!¡Matamos con varitas!- gruñó Voldy

-Esquerr iba a quitarle una hojitarr que llevavarr en el pelorr y se me fue la manorr…- se disculpó el mortifago.

-Bueno, el trabajo ya esta hecho, ahora solo falta que Lupin nos pague- les hizo saber Malfoy

-Por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe donde está?- preguntó Snape. En ese momento vieron como Remus se había escapado por la ventana abierta en la que ondeaban las cortinas y había dejado una nota que ponía ''gracias por todo, pringaos''

-Os dije que no debíamos tratar con merodeadores. Pero nooooo, tuvimos que hacer el trabajito porque creiaís que Lupin nos pagaría, yo os lo dije, son unos traicioneros, malas personas, TT-TT…-empezó a replicar Snape recordando su amarga infancia que los merodeadores se habían encargado de hacerle imposible.

-¡Pues ya puede ir olvidándose de mi tarjeta de navidad!- exclamó Colagusano dolido

-Pero si tú eres un rácano y ni si quiera les mandabas tarjetas cuando erais amigos- recordó Malfoy

-¡No es verdad! Yo les regalaba todos los años una cartulina con macarrones que ponía ''Teliz oño''. Es que nunca he sido bueno con las manualidades y las Fs y las Aes no me salían- Colagusano empezó también a rememorar su amarga infancia en la que todos los niños sabían hacer pajaritas de papel menos él y se puso a llorar.

-Esto parece el Diario de Patricia- opinó Malfoy hijo.

-Ya nos las pagará el licántropo embustero este. Ahora volvamos al cuartel general no nos vaya a llamar otro cliente- decidió Voldy

**El segundo encargo**

-¿Si?...¡SI!...¡SIIIIIIIII!- grito Bellatrix extasiada

-¡Bella!¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no descuelgues tu el teléfono?¡Los clientes se creen que esto es 1 línea caliente!- gruño Voldemort viendo que el interlocutor había colgado

-Pues la verdad, viendo números, quizás fuera más fácil que lo hiciéramos- comento prácticamente Malfoy

-¿Tan mal esta la cosa?-pregunto el señor oscuro preocupado

-Como no llame alguien pronto, van a desahuciarnos esos sucios del ministerio-reconoció Dummby

-¡Menos mal que yo estoy en todo!¡Me he dado cuanta de lo que le falta a nuestra "pequeña empresa"!¡Es….!

-EJEM, EJEM- fue ininterrumpido Voldemort

-Si, si, ya voy- se disculpo con una mirada de odio- Como iba diciendo ella es…

-EJEM, EJEM…COF, COF, COF- tosió la persona

-¡Ayudadla, zopencos, que se ha tragado el chicle!- exclamo Snape haciendo la maniobra para que la mujer escupiera el chicle

-Bueno- continuo Voldemort contento de que al menos por un rato no le interrumpieran- nos faltaba un contacto en el Ministerio, y por eso se ha unido a nuestras filas Dolores…

-EJEM

-Umbridge.¡Un aplauso para ella!- los mortifagos obedecieron al jefe brindándole una ovación a la mujer.

-A partir de ahora va a haber muchos cambios en este colegio de tarados.¡Lo primero será…!- Dummby se dio el lujo de interrumpirla con uno de sus "ejem, ejem"

-Te recuerdo que esto no es un colegio si no un…- pero no pudo terminar porque la mujer seguía erre que erre

-¡Y seguiréis las normas del ministerio para la mafia, extorsion…!-siguió hablado Umbridge hasta que, sabiamente, Crabbel y Goyle consiguieron meterla en un saco y mandarla de vuelta al ministerio

-Bueno, supongo que no ha sido una buena idea lo de unirla a nosotros..u.u- se lamento Voldy

_-__ONE TWO TRHEE FOUR SHAKE IT DUDEE-_ sono el movil de Draco

-¡Por Morgana Draco!¿Tu también ves Queer as Folk?¡Eres aun un niño!-grito Snape

-¿Vosotros también?-pregunto otro de los mortifagos

-¡Claro!

-¿Dios?¿Hay alguien que no vea esa serie?- se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que Voldy levanto la mano

-El viejo se nos esta volviendo anticuado- susurro uno

-Será que no es gay- comento otro

-Pues no será por la pinta- se burlo el último del grupito. Pero volviendo a lo importante, que era la llamada de Draco

-¿Harry?¡Hola cariño! Si, si.. Estoy con mi padre y mis tíos aquí... Claro, quedamos esta noche… Chao…

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Wortmail que era un poco sordo y único que no se había enterado de la conversación

-Pues era… Se llama… Par…¡Parrys…!¿Petas?

-¿Parrys Petas?- se burlo Snape- ¿Y que quería?

-Un… Quería que le hiciéramos un trabajito con una sangre sucia amiga suya- sonrió al fin

-¿Y no se llamara, por un casual…Terminon Franger?- le siguió el juego Voldy

-No sabe cuanto admiro su sabiduría. ¡No sabia que además fuera adivino!

-Bueno, pues será mejor que vayamos rapidito a despacharla- concluyo Bellatrix

-Si, Draco… A ver donde vive ese tal Petas- concordó Snape

* * *

-¡Pero si solo tiene que dejarse matar!- suplico Draco 

-No voy a dejar que maten a Hermione y punto en boca- se cerró en banda Harry

-¡Pero descubrirán que salgo contigo!- se escandalizo Draco

-¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacerte?¿Matarte?...Bueno, tiene muchas papeletas…- suspiro Harry

-¿Quién prefieres que viva?¿Tu dragoncito de caramelo o esa san… santa que es Hermione?- sonrió con sus dientes signal

* * *

-Bueno, no hay nada como un trrrabajo bien hecho- comento Karkarov 

-Estoy de acuerdo con Igor. Ahora solo nos falta que tu amigo Petas nos de la pasta- Voldemort estaba mas feliz que un regaliz

-Oh.. Claro…Jejejejeje…. El dinero…jujujujuju- Draco se puso de los nervios-¿Cuanto exactamente?

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que es tu amigo y ella una sangre sucia…¿160 galeones?- calculo Bella

-Jejejeje-repitió Draco histérico

**Cuando las ratas sean ricas**

-¬¬ Nunca pensé que estar con el rubio de bote este costra tan caro- Gruño Harry entregando el dinero bajo una careta del Pato Donald

-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted. Por cierto, conozco a un cirujano que podría arreglarle su cara de híbrido- comento Wortmail- Yo antes era igualito que una rata- aseguro

- Me temo que aunque este si nos haya pagado, con esto no tenemos ni para pipas- se desespero Voldemort

-¡ME HA TOCADO!- grito al rata. Todos se volvieron sorprendidos por su arrebato.

-¡ME HA TOCADO!- repitió Wortmail besando a Snape, que hacia esfuerzos por no vomitar

-¿Qué coño te ha tocado?- rugió Voldemort exasperado

-¡EL CUPONAZO!- los saco de dudas la rata volviendo a mirar los números del periódico comparándolos con los suyos

-¿Y es…?-pregunto el señor de las tinieblas

-¡MUCHA PASTA!-grito Dummby

-¡Estamos salvados!- exclamo Bella

-Voy a comprarme un yate de oro…¡NO!¡Que sea un buque de oro!- empezó a enumerar Wortmail

-¿Con que dinero?- pregunto Draco

-Pues con el del cupona…- pero cuando termino de decir la frase, se dio cuanta de que ya le había robado el cupón y habían ido a cobrarlo.

Y así fue como los mortifagos siguieron en su preciosa guarida, con todos sus lujos…Al menos, hasta el año siguiente. Cuando se les acabo el dinero, viendo lo visto de los problemas que tuvieron el año anterior, decidieron apuntarse al paro y esperar que la seguridad social hiciese lo suyo.

**FIN**

**Esto ha sido todo, espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato y como ultima aclaración, para quien no lo sepa, Queer as Folk es una serie sobre 5 chicos gays que es todo un icono. Creo que nada más. Me despido con muchos besos para tods**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
